


[Podfic] I've Seen Diamonds by greedy_dancer

by fire_juggler



Category: James Bond (Craig movies), James Bond (Movies), Skyfall (2012) - Fandom
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Porn with Feelings, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-02
Updated: 2013-02-02
Packaged: 2017-11-27 23:38:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 22
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/667778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fire_juggler/pseuds/fire_juggler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I've Seen Diamonds by greedy_dancer, read aloud.</p><p>Author's Summary: <i>He knows that in order to get James back, he must first deal with Bond.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] I've Seen Diamonds by greedy_dancer

**Author's Note:**

  * For [greedy_dancer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/greedy_dancer/gifts).
  * Inspired by [I've Seen Diamonds](https://archiveofourown.org/works/663362) by [greedy_dancer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/greedy_dancer/pseuds/greedy_dancer). 



> Thank you, greedy_dancer for having blanket permission to podfic. You are the best ever! Thanks also to hardboiledbaby for listening to this (in spite of not being in Skyfall fandom) and letting me know it was okay to post! ♥

Cover Art created by fire_juggler.

| 

## Streaming Audio:

## Length:

00:11:38 

## Downloads:

  * [MP3](http://fire-juggler.parakaproductions.com/podfic/ive_seen_diamonds_mp3.zip) | **Size:** 11.5 MB
  * [M4B](http://fire-juggler.parakaproductions.com/podfic/ive_seen_diamonds_m4b.zip) | **Size:** 6.4 MB

  
---|---


End file.
